super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Astral Empire (STFU)
The Astral Empire is a galactic empire spanning through thousands of star systems and other spacial territories. The empire has controlled the galaxy for over 4,000 years until their dominance is challenged by other factions and the internal in-fighting between the high members of the empire that may descend into civil war at any time. History Pre-Dominance The information regarding their history is rather limited as the world they're in are very isolated. According to various sources, Earth was invaded by aliens known as Ethers on December 21 2012. The 7-Hour War as it became known as, ended with the defeat of humanity and the government of the world disbanded shortly afterwards. The entire human population was then mind-controlled by a large structure built on the remains of Burj Khalifa and things goes quite for the next thousand years until their sudden and complete dominance over the entire galaxy. Golden Age of Humanity After somehow managing to conquer the galaxy in complete silence, humanity prospered under their own rule. Some sources says that the Ethers were overthrown by the revolting humans while others says that the Ethers only gave humanity the technology needed for space exploration before leaving forever. Either way, with the galaxy under their command, they began living as superior races on all planet and left the aliens under their own devices. The War of Light Four thousand years later, the Empire no longer holds dominance over the galaxy as alien factions rises up and takes over the territories of the Empire rapidly. This is started by the in-fighting between the higher members of the empire, which greatly weakens the political and economical landscape. In the middle of the desperate war for survival, a giant rogue planet appears and when the scouts from each faction founds that the planet contains Candelanium, the rarest and most precious substance in the galaxy, they began to fight over it. The empire, seeking to dominate the galaxy once more, constructed a secret weapon hidden underneath one of their capital planets, Planet Boreal. Seeing the risk of having a galaxy wiped out by a space-faring capable faction, the Terminal Union of Rapid Defense deploys the Special Task Force Unit to destroy this weapon. Society and Culture According to multiple reports received by scouts, mercenaries, and traders, the empire is basically a modern counterpart of the kingdoms of Old Europe and the empires of East Asia. The empire also relies heavily on nuclear energy, as they failed to create other more efficient energy sources. The Political Groups There are 3 major political groups inside the empire that seeks for the golden throne. * House of the Raging Sea: The House of the Raging Sea is a technology focused group and thus is supported by the Research and Development of Science Department. * House of the Rising Sun: The House of the Rising Sun is a military focused group and thus is supported by the Military Efforts and Production Department. * House of the Rolling Wind: The House of the Rolling Wind is a society focused group and thus is focused by the Communications and Transportation Department. All of which have their own set of uniqueness and terrible flaws. These political groups are the main cause of the strained political climate of the 6th millennium. Military As expected from a large space-faring capable government, the empire have one of the most powerful military forces on the entire galaxy, with billions of men and women ready to die for the empire supported by the massive amount of machinery they have. The military is separated into 5 forces which are: * Astral Imperial Army : The main fighting force of the empire, the AIA fields millions of armored fighting vehicles and countless soldiers to fight under the name of the empire. The army is further splitted into 3 forces, which are: ** Combat Corps: The main fighting force of the army consists of combat-capable soldiers and robots as well as armored fighting vehicles. ** Engineering Corps: The engineering corps of the army consists of the most talented engineers of the empire supported by their large arsenal of combat robots. ** Forces Corps: The elite of the most elite, the Forces Corps of the army consists of the best soldiers of the empire and the strongest of all the vehicles available. * Astral Imperial Navy : The navy of the empire is considered by many as the most powerful one on the entire galaxy although they have less ships due to budget cuts and the enemies priority in destroying the ships of the empire. * Astral Imperial Wizardry: The AIW is a branch of the military with heavy focus on psychic soldiers and bio-engineered weapons. * Astral Imperial Mixery: The AIM1 is a branch of the military that controls the nuclear weapons and advanced weaponry available for the empire. * Astral Imperial Ministry: The AIM2 is a branch of the military that controls all the equipment, communication, supply, and strategy of all the other branches. Trivia * The entire empire is based on the Imperium of Man from Warhammer 40k, the Terran Dominion from Starcraft, the real-life Empire of Japan, and many others. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Factions Category:STFU